thepimpmunkshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Pimpmunkx
"You never know, the question you ask might change the world.''- Pimp 6/18/16'' Pimpmunkx is a youtube atheist, comedian, and social commentator, as well as the creator and host of The Pimpmunk Show. Bio He lives in Mississippi. Even though he has the body of a big fat white guy, he has the soul and spirit of a strong independent black woman who don't need no man. He tries to commit suicide on every show by dropping his smoke into his leg, but, much like the spiders that he hates, he just won't fucking die! The Pimpmunk Show He is the primary host, and founder of the Show, and for that reason he has appeared on almost every episode. Trivia *He kissed PaulsEgo of the Drunken Peasants at the DP fan meetup in Los Angeles, California for $800 to be donated to Galen Hallcyon's dental operations *He tried to kill his ex-wife's cat by throwing it in the dryer. **Note: No, seriously. He did it on purpose. *He has documentation. *He has 3 testicles, yes really *Also has duckumentation. *Is in desperate need of nipple clamps. *Constantly breaks chairs. *Eats way too many sour patch kids. *Known to use sarcasm *Pays his transgender hookers in Confederate dollars. *The official name for Pimp's facial hair is "the catfish". Interestingly, this was decided by a manatee. *He is a preeminent researcher of traps, and is considered the only legitimate authority on who is and is not a trap by the Ladyboy Society USA. *He is rooster-kin *Pimp has said on multiple occasions that his dick looks like an angry thumb. *Pimp used to stream regularly on YouNow, wherein he competed with preteen girls for who could have the most viewers (FUCK YOU MADISON!). However, after realizing that YouNow's chats were heavily censored, he stopped, and now streams casually on the Youtube channel Pimpmunkrandom. *He doesn't eat fried chicken *He does 'not 'like spiders *He wanted the D on 4/23/16 *Pimp used to participate in Yahoo Chats. Some of the aliases which he used during this time included Zoobob, Squirty Steve, and Grown Ass Man. *Pimp shot Kennedy *"I'm not a mama's boy, I'm a mama worshipper." - John Crawley, the Pimpmunkx 2016 *Has a scar on his arse, one that he received in a fight when he was just 16 *Able to eat tall burgers in a single bound! *He does not like Alabama. Quotes *"I'm not a mama's boy, I'm a mama worshipper."'' *''"I am hardcore—" "I'll suck a dick with barb wire on it!"'' https://youtu.be/MLHifIFFs-w?t=57m9s *''"Shut up whore!"'' needed *''"As long as they make hair dye, I'll be young forever."'' *''"My asshole's really big."'' *''"I don't think women are equals" '' *''"Is that a goat in your basement? It looks baaaaad!"'' *''"We're all a little gay, and we're all a little serial killer."'' *"I like fucking squirrels. I like sticking them up my ass." *"Some people like the smell of shit." *''"Oh, my goddam side is hurting!" (in reference to when Ho Burger was dancing)'' *''"What's obesity?"'' *''"Goo goo ga ga, motherfucker."'' *''"I like gifts, nigga!"'' *''"I'll rape Pluto Mouse's dog in his fucking asshole"'' *''"You hope I get busted by an undercover cop and go to jail? ...I'll just fuck someone in prison"'' *''"The questions you ask may change the world."'' *''"...it's weird not having a vibration in my ass."'' *''"It took me 2 hours to eat the bitch." - In reference of the Therminator burger.'' *''"I'll take money for Ethan's nipples."'' *''"...everybody should rape a small black woman at one point in their life."'' https://youtu.be/MaK8O6be-BM?t=3h13m30s *''"You can say her name, but I'm gonna eat her pussy."'' *''"My dick's so small it's almost a giner."'' *''"My dick started twerking as soon as I came out my momma's twat."'' *"There's a lot of 17 year olds I want to see in a bikini." *''"Hell, steal your money from your parents. I don't care."'' *''"...I wished I had the big black cock. I really do."'' *"Stop calling yourself a child, I'm going to be fucking you in a few weeks." Gallery Pimp2.jpg Pimp.jpg PimpMunkXy.gif|Holy fuck, this is so hot. Screenshot 2016-03-22 07.33.02.png|Pimp's inner black woman showing Screenshot 2016-03-22 07.33.05.png|WORLDSTAAR! Why.png Rapist.png Pay attention to me.png Oh yeah bby.png My mommy says im special.png Hgdgydjyd.png Pumpmink.png gamingpimp.png froggycockarino.png|Pimp with Froggy Cockarino 212121.png Little-miss-pimpmunk.jpg pimpbra.png|"Family photo" babypimp.png|baby pimp fishnetpimp.png|That's Pimp in the purple fishnet shirt Rapeface.png hensda.png|Pimp using psychic powers Gfgd.png Mdskgkdfms.png Pimpvsthurmanator.jpg Peem.png Perm.png Pimpisha.png|Pimpisha Pimpmownkey.png Links Youtube *Pimpmunkx Channel: https://www.youtube.com/user/Pimpmunkx *Pimpmunkrandom: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC1atrXtDlY2xBI79UGZYBpA Shilling * Patreon ''': http://www.patreon.com/Pimpmunk * '''Or donate via paypal by using this email : alljohn31@gmail.com * Merchandise ': http://pimpmunkx.spreadshirt.com * '''Merchandise ': http://pimpmunkx.com/ * BUSINESS INQUIRIES :''' pimpmunkx@gmail.com Follow Pimp on Social Networks * pimpmunkx subreddit : https://www.reddit.com/r/Pimpmunkx/ * Facebook : https://www.facebook.com/Pimpmunk * Twitter : https://twitter.com/thepimpmunk * Tumblr : http://pimpmunkx.tumblr.com/ * Vine : https://vine.co/Pimpmunkx * Amazon wishlist : http://amzn.com/w/FQ4E29STUNXX Category:Host Category:Comedian Category:Youtuber Category:Southerner Category:Fat ass Category:Everyone